¿como explicártelo?
by Kihory
Summary: Misaka esta consciente de lo que siente por Kuroko, después de todo ya no es solo una amiga para ella; pero no sabe de que manera confesárselo. Misaka- si tan solo pudiera decírtelo...


Como era costumbre, Misaka se había fugado de los dormitorios esa noche, estaba estresada y necesitaba caminar, fue al puente de hierro como generalmente lo hacía, dado a que era de noche, no había nadie y esto lo hacia un buen lugar para pensar. Se recargo en las bardas del puente y miro perdidamente el lugar, llevaba ya algunos años conociendo a Kuroko y la consideraba una de sus mejores amigas, sin embargo no terminaba de entender que era lo que sentía realmente por ella, porque sabía muy bien, que no solo era cariño de amistad; Kuroko siempre le había dado a entender de diferentes maneras que la quería y que se preocupaba por ella, y a pesar de todo eso, ni siquiera podía decirle que ella misma correspondía a sus sentimientos.

Varias cosas pasaban por la mente de Misaka en ese momento, estaba tan distraída que no logro percatarse de la presencia de Kuroko, quien se encontraba dentaras de ella observándola ya desde hace un rato.

**Misaka**- si tan solo pudiera decírtelo – dijo en un leve susurro, pero muy audible para Kuroko

**Kuroko**- decirle que a quien? – pregunto un poco desilusionada Tomando por sorpresa a Misaka quien volteo inmediatamente al escuchar aquella voz que conocía perfectamente

**Misaka** –Kuroko…que haces...? Cuanto tiempo llevas aquí?

**Kuroko** – yo te hice primero la pregunta! –se quedo callada por un momento – en quien piensas?

**Misaka** – yo…tu qué haces aquí espiándome! – grito la Railgun intentado parecer enojada solo para evitar tener que darle una respuesta

**Kuroko** – no te estaba espiando, no eres la única que quiere salir a distraerse – molesta se giro, y comenzó a caminar, alejándose de la otra

**Misaka** – no, Kuroko perdón! – fue detrás de ella y quiso intentar detenerla, sin embargo antes de que lo hiciera Kuroko se tele transporto lejos de ella –malditas Kuroko…-bufo y golpeo con una de sus manos un poste –por **qué no puedo decírtelo? – comenzó a caminar a los dormitorios escolares esperando ver a Kuroko ahí, sin** embargo cuando llego no estaba – a donde habrá ido? - Se pregunto así misma y se recostó en su cama – necesito decírtelo…-cerro sus ojos e involuntariamente se quedo dormida…cuando despertó Kuroko estaba en su computador, investigando detalles de un nuevo proyecto que debía realizar – Kuroko – murmullo Misaka – tenemos que hablar – se levanto y fue con su compañera

**Kuroko **-no tengo tiempo – nuevamente como la noche anterior se tele transporto lejos de Misaka, sin salir de la habitación

Misaka-Kuroko! Rayos! – saco una moneda de su bolsillo y formo una leve carga eléctrica en ella, la cual lanzo a su compañera -realmente necesito hablar contigo!

**Kuroko**-no me interesa – dijo molesta, sin voltear a ver a la mayor

**Misaka** –Kuroko- susurro y se acerco a abrazarla – lo siento

**Kuroko** –eh? – no podía decir nada, era algo que esperaba desde hace tiempo, un abrazo de su Misaka – yo…

**Misaka** –Kuroko…yo…- no sabía cómo decirlo realmente, entonces solo la miro. -Me gustas

**Kuroko** –Misaka – ella correspondía a sus sentimientos, pero su orgullo no le permitía presentarse débil ante su compañera – lo siento – se separo de ella y le dio la espalda, estando a punto de irse, pero Misaka la tomo de su mano y la atrajo nuevamente hasta ella

**Misaka** – no entendiste? M e g u s t a s! – una de sus manos sostenía a Kuroko por la cintura y con la otra acariciaba su rostro

**Kuroko** – yo…siento lo mismo – dijo la chica de coletas mirando fijamente a su Onee-sama

**Misaka** – ya lo sé – sonrió y se acerco lentamente al rostro de Kuroko para besarla –

**Kuroko** – te amo- dijo antes de recibir el beso, abrazo a Misaka y tiernamente correspondió a ella...

* * *

bien!, ¡esta es la primera historia que subo aquí! ¿que les pareció?  
ya se que no va muy acorde al a historia original de To Aru Kalgaku No Railgun  
pero adoro esa pareja x3 (ademas estaba aburrida en clases cuando la escribí)  
espero que les haya agradado! ^^

**Kihory~**


End file.
